


Plastic Basin

by emimix3



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Rabbits, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emimix3/pseuds/emimix3
Summary: Jack and Bitty have diametrically opposed ways to enjoy snowy mornings at home.





	Plastic Basin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I wrote a short fluffy thing about Bitty and Jack and their pet rabbits being cute. They're the same bunnies as those in _[Merry Fucking Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935353)_ and it could be, I guess, read like a prequel, but you sure as hell don't need to read it to understand this tiny bit of fluff.

Bitty was ridiculously in love with Jack, that was a fact.

Because Jack was a marshmallow in human form, a marshmallow that could reveal ridiculously sexy abs when he flexed and who was so passionate about every. Thing. Also he had this issue where he forgot to communicate about stuff, but hey.

 

Bitty felt like it was one of those mornings.

 

It was one of the first days of the season where there was enough snow to cover the ground instead of melting right away, and Bitty was enjoying it just as any human being should; namely, curled up on the armchair, in his pyjamas and a blanket, sipping hot cocoa while watching the snow through the balcony’s window. Also, with a bunny on his lap. Lapin Moutarde, one of the two rabbits he and Jack adopted last July after Bitty moved in in Providence, was a big brown lazy thing that would be happy to spend his days eating and being petted. But mostly eating.

So yeah. Bitty was enjoying his snowy morning like snowy mornings should be enjoyed. But instead of the snow, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from the man he felt in love with.

Because Jack, this big Canadian moose, was on the balcony, wearing boxers, a robe and snow boots, and he was shovelling snow in a big plastic basin.

And Bitty had no idea what the _fucking hell_ was going on.

 

After a few minutes, Jack seemed to be happy with how well he filled the _plastic basin with snow_ , _why, there’s five inches everywhere outside_ , and he went back inside, leaving his snow boots on the mat by the balcony door and the basin outside, before he closed the door.

Bitty didn’t even have time to ask him what was that before Jack left the living-room and came back a few moments later with a big towel that had been on the top of the laundry pile neither of them had had the courage to do this week.

He laid the towel on the floor, near the balcony, and then he opened the door just enough to grab the basin, that he put in the middle of the towel.

 

“Jack, no offense, but did you get a concussion during your game last night?”

 

Jack ignored him. The second rabbit, Monsieur Kinigl, had been curious too about this whole commotion and was slowly getting closer to the basin, not sure of what to make of it.

 

“Come see this, Bits,” Jack said, and, well, Bitty obliged, carrying the other rabbit with him.

 

He crouched down next to his boyfriend, just as confused as both rabbits about why there was a basin of snow in the living-room, but he opened his arms to let Moutarde go. The rabbits were now sniffing the snow, until Kinigl decided to take a leap and jump inside.

 

And suddenly, Bitty understood what Jack had been doing, because this tiny ball of grey fur was having _the time of his life_ rolling and jumping in the snow – quickly joined by Moutarde, who was big enough to push like, half of the snow out of the basin when he was rolling.

 

“Oh my god, I’m melting,” Bitty whined, both hands on his heart.

“So is the snow, so if you want some pics for Insta it’s now or never.”

“Oh, shush.”

 

Moutarde was now lying in the snow, as if he was made to live in there, while Kini was trying to dig a hole.

 

“Isn’t that too cold for them? Or too wet?” Bitty asked.

“Rabbits don’t come from desert environments or Georgia, you know. They actually enjoy the snow. As long as we get them out before it melts too much, they’re safe.”

 

Jack petted Moutarde right between his ears, his favourite spot.

 

“We really need to bunny-proof the balcony, so we can put them out there. We just need to block the bottom of the barriers, so they can’t fall… Be careful about what is on the floor, and do something about the electric cables…”

 

Bitty just looked at Jack, who was still focused on the rabbits – now petting Kini, who had forced himself under his hand to be petted too.

 

“I love you,” he blurted out.

 

Jack looked up at him.

 

“I love you too,” he said, smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://insertatitlehere.tumblr.com/)  
> [Other OMGCP works](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=1147379&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=emimix3)


End file.
